Organic light emitting diodes AMOLEDs have currently become a hotspot in plate display research. As compared with a liquid crystal display, OLED has advantageous of low power consumption, low production cost, self-luminescent, wide viewing angle and rapid response, etc.
A traditional AMOLED display mainly comprises a substrate and OLED pixel units manufactured on the substrate, each of the OLED pixel units comprises a structure of an OLED pixel per se and a driving circuit for the OLED pixel, and the driving circuit drives the OLED pixel to emit light according to signals on a corresponding gate line and a corresponding data line. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic structural diagram of an OLED pixel in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the structure of the OLED pixel comprises an anode electrode and a cathode electrode disposed oppositely and a light-emitting thin film layer sandwiched between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, the light-emitting thin film layer comprises a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), an organic light-emitting material layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL) and an electron injection layer (EIL) in sequence along a direction from the anode electrode to the cathode electrode. The OLED pixel is a current driving type light-emitting device, when a driving current flows from the anode electrode to the cathode electrode of the structure of the OLED structure, holes and electrons are combined at the organic light-emitting material layer to release energy, uminescent molecules in the organic light-emitting material layer transit to an excited state from a ground state when being excited, and the molecules in the excited state form photons in the radiative transition from the excited state back to the ground state, thereby luminance phenomenon is generated.
FIG. 2 illustrates a schematic diagram of pixel arrangement of an AMOLED display in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, three adjacent OLED pixels in a row are a red pixel, a green pixel and a blue pixel, color display can be achieved by color mixing of the red pixel, the green pixel and the blue pixel, Gate represents a gate line and Data represents a data line in FIG. 2. However, each specific OLED pixel can only display one of three primary colors and only functions as a functional unit in the color display. In other words, the AMOLED display as shown in FIG. 2 fails to really achieve full-color display on a pixel level.
Therefore, there is a need for an OLED pixel structure and an AMOLED display corresponding thereto which are capable of really achieving extreme full-color display.